Lunaluna has waited enough!
by Goddragon99
Summary: Anelotte and Lunaluna gonna on to a trip, Lunaluna want some fun with Anelotte but she refuse. Lunaluna have waited enough so she decided to have her ways with Anelott. Rating M for sexual content and futanari! This is a one-shot story!


Anolette's trips had taken her to great places, places where she meets people, fights battles, acquires strength and experience, makes fond memories, reinforces her determination ,but although something she never would have suspected is that in her trips she would end up taking with her Unruly stalker named Lunaluna.

It was shameful to die that she dressed in that uncovered way. It was practically impossible to go through a populated place without people seeing the attributes of that girl in almost all its splendor. And is that those fabrics that covered her breasts were very transparent for the taste of Anolette, and the set that used below gave almost the same as if it did not take anything. And above Lunaluna liked to be with Anolette up and down, on one side and another. I did not want to leave her alone for anything in the world, and that was something that was beginning to annoy the warrior.

Anelotte: Do you really have nothing to do other than follow me?

Lunaluna: Come on, you do not have to be so cold with me. We can be together and what you can think of is those ugly things.

Anelotte sighs tired and decides that it would be best to take a break on the bank of a river whose side they had been passing for a long time. She had been traveling for quite some time and fighting enemies quite hard, and she, like every woman, had her needs for relaxation and grooming.

Having already stopped on the shore, Anelotte proceeds to take off her clothes to take a relaxing bath, and Lunaluna looks at her all the time, making the warrior quite nervous, who finally covers her breasts with one arm while directing her an annoyed look at his companion.

Anelotte: Why are you doing something as perverted as looking at another girl while she is changing?

Lunaluna: Is there something wrong? Come on, that's okay. Nor that you had something that I do not know ─

Lunaluna answered with simplicity, although that does not satisfy Anelotte.

Lunaluna: Oh, I have an ideota. What if we take this opportunity in the river for you and me to do it? That way we could strengthen the friendship that exists between us.

Anelotte: What ...? Are you listening to the barbarity you just said?

Anelotte replies with a strong blush!

Anelotte: We are both women! It is not right that you propose that you and I do things that dirty things.

Lunaluna: Boo. You're no fun at all, when you put on like that !

Lunaluna proceeds to take off her clothes, ignoring the protests of Anelotte!

Lunaluna: I honestly do not understand where you see the problem, if this could even thank you ...

Anelotte was about to answer again, but suddenly sees something that leaves her completely surprised, making her focus her gaze on that single point. Lunaluna was hiding a huge penis that was already erect, throbbing as if breathing on its own, with his veins giving the impression of being pumping, arched upwards. Lunaluna smiles at Anelotte's surprised gesture, knowing that he had left her completely speechless.

Anelotte: ... that ...?

Lunaluna: Do you like what you see? It's a pity that you do not want it willingly!

Lunaluna has almost laugh at her reaction!

Lunaluna: Well, in any case we're going to do it for you and me. Yes, that is already decided.

Anelotte: And who decided that?

Anelotte questioned it with a pretty red face because of the impression caused by seeing that big dick!

Anelotte: Lunaluna, I have no idea what you're thinking, but I want you to understand that I'm not here to have fun. I have a very serious mission that I must fulfill, for the sake of my honor and that of my family.

Lunaluna: I know that already. You've told me so many times, but just do not think it's good to deny a little time to enjoy. Come on, I feel right now that I can not stand the desire. I need to do it with you.

Anelotte: Do not say those things. That's no need as you paint it. Well, I have to take a bath. If you want, go around and try to do something that deflects your thoughts. I assure you that way you can de-stress and lower those ... you win that you have ─ ends timidly pointing to the thick penis of Lunaluna.

Lunaluna: Ehhh? So you're not going to do it with me? That's not fair! I want to do it with you!

Anelotte: I'm sorry, but that's not going to be able.

Lunaluna clenches her teeth in frustration as she watches Anelotte turn her back to her when she goes to the river. She did not want to be distracted by anything else, what she wanted was to put her penis in Anelotte, and she was going to do it, even if she told him no.

After Anelotte was done with ber bath, she got her clothes back on, she about to walk to her wagon, but suddenly she felt some hands on her shoulders, and when she turned around she saw that not only did not Lunaluna leave her, but now she was just behind and with the tip of her penis rubbing just where her back loses its name. Anelotte is shocked to see the face so perverted and whimsical that put Lunaluna, especially when she licks his lips.

Anelotte: What are you doing?

Lunaluna: Seeing that you do not want to do it with me, I'll do it on my own, so you do not need to do anything

Lunaluna suddenly penetrates Anelotte's anus, without any notice or prior preparation, and Anelotte long a cry that It showed some pain when not being prepared for it.

Lunaluna: In a few minutes you will see that you will love it and you will even beg me to do it all day and all night. You will see.

Anelotte: Wait. You should not...

But Lunaluna, impatient and impulsive as she is, does not listen to Anelotte's request and starts to move her hips, pumping her penis against the anus of that sensual warrior. Those so soft buttocks gave a wonderful sensation when hitting the hip against them, prompting Lunaluna to do it more and more.

Anelotte tries to escape from that violation (in all rules) that Lunaluna was applying against her, but that strange tribe woman catches her before she could have any chance, grabbing her by the wrists so she could not use her hands to push or hold on to nothing, and also Lunaluna begins to move even faster, which Anelotte did not think was possible.

Lunaluna: Yes! This is heaven! Your ass catches my penis as if I do not want to ever take it out!

Anelotte: Nooo ... Lunaluna, please stop ...

Anelotte felt that the forces were beginning to abandon her. She did everything she could to resist what his companion was doing, but that penis was too long and thick and she was stirring it from within, and on top of that, Lunaluna did not have any qualms when throwing it quickly. All she could do was wait for Lunaluna to end soon ... or at least before Anelotte herself ended up losing her mind, which seemed to be something soon to happen.

Lunaluna: Let's have sex all day. My penis is asking for more and more. Your body is too good, and I can not have too much of it ...

Both travelers fall to the ground, and Lunaluna continues her incessant pumping on her knees, holding her wrists to Anelotte to prevent her from falling to the ground. Anelotte's moans were out of control and resounded throughout that part of the road they were on. It would be lapidary if someone came and saw them doing that, but fortunately there was no other sign of human life in the vicinity. Lunaluna pulls her arms to Anelotte to make her stand up and thus have her huge tits within reach to grab them and squeeze them to taste while she kept moving inside her like there was not a tomorrow. She also licked and bit the earlobe, reveling in the moans that resulted from it. It really was as she had said, I could not have too much of her.

Anelotte: Lu-Luna ... Lunalu ... I can not help it ... This feels too strange!

Anelotte says between loud moans and with a cloudy look.

Lunaluna: That, come for me. Come because I'm getting you in the ass. Give me the pleasure of seeing you coming.

Anelotte does not answer with words, it was obvious that it would not do any good if not Lunaluna. All that remained in that case was to finish reaching the climax, which was almost there, demonstrating it with stronger moans. Lunaluna maintains the pumping rhythm of the championship and plays with the nipples of Anelotte as if they were her property. Anelotte ends this way by reaching orgasm and looks towards the sky, losing all the strength that was left, being thus practically inert and falling to the ground as soon as Lunaluna releases it gently. Anelotte had difficulty in resuming the ordinary rhythm of her breathing, and for her part Lunaluna wanted more. Still the dancer was not satisfied.

Lunaluna: Did you like the way I left your hole open? For your face I see that yes.

Lunaluna opens the buttocks of Anelotte to see how her anus slowly closed again.

Lunaluna: This is just the beginning. As soon as I finish, I will leave your vagina and ass so open that they will never close again, that you can take for granted.

Anelotte tries to say something to scold and stop Lunaluna, but she does not wait for anything and now she puts the penis in her vagina, moving with the same impetus as before. Again he could feel that this thing was too big and too long. It was not possible to believe that Lunaluna was able to put it to him whole, and this one grasps it grabs the legs and it raises them a little so to pull it more comfortably. Already in position and with the possibility of giving more freedom to his hands, Lunaluna begins to spank Anelotte as she continued to move with lustful madness. The warrior had no possible escape, and now she was being subjected to pleasure by that tanned dancer. Her breasts were shamelessly handled, her buttocks were already red from so many spankings, his entire body was trampled and desecrated without the possibility of doing anything about it, and Lunaluna in return put a face of absolute pleasure. Anelotte really did not understand at what moment it happened to be the toy of her annoying companion.

Lunaluna: Now I'm going to cum... Get ready, because I'm going to fill you completely with my seeds!

Anelotte: No ... N-do not do it ...

Lunaluna: No? Do not you want me and you to have a baby? Are you afraid of getting pregnant if I continue?

Lunaluna had a rare look and smile, which would scare Anelotte if she had an angle to see her face.

Lunaluna: Well, I'm so sorry. You and I are destined to stay together, and this is what will make that union final, so here goes.

Luna pushes his penis with all his strength when it is time to come, pouring an impressive amount of semen. Anelotte can not do more than claw her nails against the muddy floor of the riverbank to feel how her insides were invaded by that intense lump she received. Lunaluna have takes out her penis, then she pant as she fell on to the ground and Lunaluna's skin have change to pale skin.

Anelotte got up, she moves towards the pale skinned Lunaluna who still have a fully erect cock, Anelotte grabs her dick and start stroking it! Lunaluna has felt something touching her cock, she look up and see that a angry Anelotte is stroking her dick!

Lunaluna: What are you doing?!

Anelotte: You rape me against my will, so I going to teach you a lesson by making you keep cumming until your balls gonna dry!

Anelotte starts to stroke harder and harder!

Lunaluna: Please stop, I has cum already!

Anelotte: No, you has pay for your actions!

Anelotte grabs a ring, place it on to Lunaluna's cock prevent her to cum! Then, Anelotte suck on her dick and bobbing her head. Lunaluna moaned as Anelotte's tongue all over her dick, Lunaluna was at her climax, she tries to cum, but te ring is stopping her from shotting her load!

Lunaluna: please let me cum already, I think my dick is going to explode!

Anelotte ignored her, she grabs Lunaluna's legs, putting her into a amazon position Anelotte is on top while Lunaluna is at the bottom. Anelotte slam down her pussy against Lunaluna's cock, she pump hips up-and-down added more pleasure through Lunaluna's body. Lunaluna is fully reached her climax, she really want to cum, but the ring is stopping her to do so!

Lunaluna: Ahhhhhhhh!

Anelotte: Oh you want to cum that too bad, until you said sorry!

Anelotte is slamming down even harder than before!

LunaLuna: Huuuuuuhh!

Anelotte: Say it or else you will never cum again!

Lunaluna: Okay! Okay! I'm so sorry for fucking you against your will and I will never do it again without your permission! Please let me cum!

Anelotte have smile as tighten her pussy to broke the ring. As the ring broke into pieces, Lunaluna fire a lot of amounts cum shot into her pussy! Anelotte move around her hips while Lunaluna is still cumming inside of her!

After 5 minutes, Lunaluna has done blowing her load as well as Anelotte have pull out. Lunaluna has pass out on the ground, Anelotte got off of her and walk over her wagon to grabs something. Lunaluna have finally wake-up, she reverted back to her dark skin form and she look down at her crotch seeing that there is a dick cage on her crotch, and she look up seeing Anelotte is standing in front of her!

Lunaluna: Hi, what is this? And why can't I take it off!

Anelotte: I put a dick cage around your cock!

Lunaluna: Why?

Anelotte: Because you fuck me and If you want to use your dick again, you better listen to me or else you will never fuck again!

Lunaluna was shocked by that and she look down and up again!

Lunaluna: Okay, I will obey you now on!

Anelotte: Good! It's time to leave!

Lunaluna: Ok ma'am.

Lunaluna have obey to Anelotte for the rest of her life, but to her it was worth it and she have no regret doing it!

**End**


End file.
